


Falling for the Bright Heart

by LostEcho501



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Mystery, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostEcho501/pseuds/LostEcho501
Summary: On the island of Far Harbor, the detective duo of Nick and Nora try to solve yet another personal case. Nora wants to find the truth about the Mother of the Fog, but starts finding the truth of her own feelings as well.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so constructive criticism is much appreciated, along with any other feedback.

Nora looks out into the fog covered forest. After taking another sip of VIM, she sighs. She hears footsteps from behind, and turns. "Nora, you look rather upset. Is something bothering you?" Nora smiles slightly. "Didn't expect to see you out here. It's alright, DiMA. Just, got some things on my mind. I'll figure it out." A concerned look spreads across the leader of Acadia's face, and he seems saddened by her response. 

After a moment, her gives a small grin and speaks.  
"Well, if anyone can help you solve a problem like that, it would be my brother. Why don't you go and talk to Nick?"  
His words cause Nora to chuckle. DiMA seems pleased with this response, and he walks back into Acadia smiling. 

A few moments later, Nick walks out and stands next to Nora.  
"So I heard you were having trouble with figuring something out. Anything I can do to help you out?" He offers a brief but reassuring smile, and she feels a little more at ease.  
"You don't have to do anything. I'll be alright on my own" Nick lets out a sigh and rubs his temples.  
"Sure, but no good detective would ignore their partner in a time of need, and neither would a friend." 

He looks into Nora's eyes, and waits for her response. After hearing his kind words and acknowledging her need for help, she caves. 

"Alright. I need your help, and since you offered, I'll take it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora explains her problem, and the detectives start working on the case.

Nick and Nora sit down on the nearest bench, and Nora starts to explain.   
"So, do you remember that incident with the Children of Atom where I drank that strange water?"   
Nick thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, didn't you say you saw someone? Some strange lady guiding you or something." Nora starts to dig in her bag, then pulls out a piece of paper.   
"Exactly. I made a few drawings shortly after, as well as a few notes so I wouldn't forget." She hands him the paper, and he smiles approvingly.   
"Good thinking. Try to always keep a record of the important info." He looks at the paper, reading over it and observing the drawings. 

"Hmm... So the Children called this figure the Mother of the Fog. And you retrieved this icon from where you were led. Am I understanding that right?"  
Nora feels more hopeful and quickly nods. She thinks that there might be hope after all. 

"Yes! There was a terminal locking the gate where the icon was held. The image is a the bottom left of the page."   
Nick looks at the small drawing and nods, waiting for Nora to continue.  
"The password was Mother, and was written on the wall just like you see in the drawing above the icon. It looks like it was written how elements on the periodic table would be shown."   
This gives Nick pause, and he seems to think deeply for a while. 

"I think I see your problem now. You want answer for what you experienced, and I'll admit my own personal interest after what you've shown me. Is there anyone who might be able to help with this?" 

Nora pauses, but quickly responds. " I remember talking to the Mariner once when she said something strange. She mentioned hearing stories of a strange woman roaming the woods of the island. Maybe that could be a lead?"

Straightening his coat and hat, Nick then helps Nora up. "Sounds like a possibility to me. Seems like we should have a talk with the Mariner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with the Mariner reveals some interesting information, but some things just don't add up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to become a longer fanfiction, so I hope that is something enjoyable. Feedback is still very greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy what this work will become!

The journey to Far Harbor was shockingly peaceful. The only animals that showed up were a few bloatflies that were easily dispatched, and the fog was very thin. Upon arrival, Nora was greeted with smiles and polite waves, and some even extended the same courtesy to Nick. The Mariner was sitting by her window and upon spotting the pair stood up and invited them in. 

"Haven't seen you around here for a little while. Good to know you haven't gotten yourselves hurt or somethin'."   
A small, dark figure moved through the dim corners of the home, only to slam into Nora's legs. However, the creature was so small, she simply wobbled.   
"Red, what have I told you about doing that! I know you're grateful, but you can't keep doing that. You might scare somebody real bad." 

Nora started to quietly laugh, and Nick joined in.   
"It's alright, Mariner. After all, Red Death has be a little scary, right?"  
Reaching down, she gave the tiny mirelurk a few pats, and Red seemed pleased. 

Once Red scuttled off, it would hopefully be time to get a good lead.   
"Mariner, we actually came here to ask a few questions. Would you be alright with that?" The Mariner looks up with a slightly surprised expression on her face.   
"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but why not? You've been such a big help, why not return a little." 

"So, do you remember telling me about those rumors of a strange woman living in the fog?" Mariner raises and eyebrow, seeming to get confused by the question.  
"Sure, but why would you wanna know about that?"  
Nora reaches into her bag, and pulls out the newly made case file, handing it to Mariner.   
"Well, we are trying to see if that rumor has any connection to this case." 

Upon opening the folder, Mariner seems surprised at what she finds.   
"These drawings look quite similar to what some folks said they saw. How did you get this?"   
Nora is a bit uneasy, but admits the truth.   
"When we were dealing with the Children, they forced me to go and drink from a spring of some sort. After drinking, I saw her."   
The look on Mariner's face is pure shock. "You saw her! Well... maybe those rumors aren't just rumors after all. Look, all I know is that you aren't the first to go looking for answers. A place to start seems to be the attic of a three story house southeast of Haddock Cove. A few of the folks who searched for answers said there might be clues there." 

Both Nick and Nora were stunned, with Nora being left silent. Nick spoke up in her stead.   
"Now wait just a moment. That is very specific. How would you know something that clear?"   
Mariner sighed impatiently. "I just told you, you aren't the first people to go looking. A few of the ones who searched said they found the place, and they asked if I knew anything else. The answer to that is no, I don't." 

Nora let out a disappointed sigh, and then spoke.  
"Well, what you do know is very helpful. Thank you." Mariner gave a small smile.   
"No problem. You be safe out there, and good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has many questions, but not enough answers. It's time to try and fix that.

The lonely house stood tall among the forest and fog, an eerie reminder of times past. The door creaked loudly on it's rusted hinges, and a small cloud of dust kicked up when it was swung open. Nick had stamped out his cigarette outside while Nora walked into the house. When he entered, he found her looking around the empty home. 

"It looks like this place has been empty for a while. The place is in rough shape."   
Nick pulled out the case file and briefly looked through.   
"So what do you think would signify a connection to what we're looking for?"   
Nora thought for a moment and continued to look around.   
"Well, anything with connections to the Children if Atom, or signs of somebody having lived here."   
She stood up and made her way to the stairs, which creaked with each step she took as she climbed. 

The higher up they got, the worse the condition of the house got. A thin layer of dust covered everything not exposed to the elements, and the floorboards made noises with each step. Upon reaching the attic, the roof was revealed to be mostly missing, and a small living area could be seen. 

"Well, would you look at that."   
Nick walked over to the desk, while Nora went over to the sleeping area. Nora shuffled through the worn blankets when she heard Nick call for her.  
"Did you find something?" She stood up and made her way across the small room towards Nick, hoping there could be something useful.   
"I'm not sure, but it is possible."  
Nick turned around and held out a stealth boy.   
"What is that doing here?"  
Looking over it, the device seemed fully functional, and there was another sitting under the desk. She looked up and saw Nick writing in the file, deep in thought. She reaches down and picks up the other stealth boy, finding it in working condition as well.   
"Both of these stealth boys are perfectly functional. Maybe whoever lived here was using them?"   
Nick nods, and Nora sets the stealth boys on the desk. She takes some paper and a pencil from the file and starts to draw the layout of the room. 

"What're you doing that for?"   
She shugs and keeps drawing. When she looks up, she sees Nick raise an eyebrow.  
"It helps me remember a scene. Cameras aren't really an option anymore last time I checked."  
Nick gives a quick smirk, and Nora can't help but feel her face heat up. She quickly goes back to drawing, and soon has the basic layout of the room completed. It only takes a few minutes more before she has the stealth boys drawn. 

"Maybe we could lounge around outside. I draw the outside of the house, you smoke, just enjoy the nice weather?"  
Nick shrugs and gives a small grin.   
"I don't see why not. Although, I struggle to see how you can find this weather as lovely."  
Nora just rolls her eyes.   
"The sun is out and the wind isn't rushing all over the place. That's good enough for me."  
She pushes herself up and starts heading for the stairs. Behind her, she hears Nick's reply.   
"Whatever you say."  
She can't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets in trouble once again. At least this time it's not very serious.

On the way down the stairs, Nora thinks to herself about how the case was developing. On one of the last stairs, she hears a loud snapping noise. The stair breaks, causing her right leg to fall through. 

"Nora! You alright?" Nora winces, failing to hide her pain.  
"I'm stuck. Could you help me out?" Nick doesn't say a word before placing his arms under hers and helps lift her up. They stumble down the stairs, and Nora flops down on the floor with a groan. 

The silence only lasts a few moments before Nick is worrying again.   
"Look at your leg... You bleeding a bit, and I think those are bruises."  
He was much quieter, but his tone was just as concerned. He's right, though. Nora's leg is injured, and the pants have new holes torn into them.  
"And your expression and tone make it even clearer. Seems you never stop getting into trouble, huh?" 

Nora reaches into her bag and pulls out a small roll of bandages. Before she can start putting the on, Nick takes them from her and starts to do it for her. After a while, Nora breaks the silence. 

"Remember that time at the bar when I got mad because people wouldn't stop trying to hook up with me?"  
"When those free drinks went to people's heads and they didn't understand rejection?"  
"Yeah! As if free drinks would stop them from fearing the fog. Still got to everybody though."   
"Had I not known you didn't drink anything, I would've thought the same of you!"  
I never thought I would hear anyone, let alone you, shout the words "I'm asexual, dammit" in the middle of a bar to get the message across."  
The two laugh for a short while, reminiscing on that rainy afternoon where they first set foot in Far Harbor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief bonding moment between the two detectives.

The night was getting cooler, and cold breezes kept blowing past the old house. The house wasn't insulated, so the chill seeped through the walls.  
Nora couldn't stop shivering, no matter how hard she tried. Nick took notice, and gave a sympathetic look. 

"Are you too cold?"   
"Y-yeah. I guess." Nora kept shivering, her teeth chattering lighlty.  
"You wanna borrow my coat?"  
Nora shook her head. " I-I can't. The- then you'll be t-too cold."  
"Alright. If you gonna be that way." 

Nick got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Nora. She gave a confused look, and lightly sqeauked when he sat down right next to her.He opened the right side of his coat and lightly wrapped it around her, gently holding it in place with his arm. 

Nora felt like her face was on fire, and nervously leaned on Nick's shoulder. She calmed herself by focusing on the warmth he gave off and how wonderful it was. She soon fell asleep, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the warm smile on Nick's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as recently. I've been pretty busy. My updating schedule will be pretty sporadic, my apologies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora accidentally lets out the truth. Time to see how that plays out.

The sunlight shined brightly through the windows and cracks in the walls, a small ray hitting Nora's face. Her eyes slowly open, and she notices how warm she feels. She rubs her eyes and slowly stars to look around. 

"Well then, you finally woke up. Rise and shine." 

Nora gasped, shooting up from where she was leaning. She looked around again, and to her horror, where she was leaning was against Nick's shoulder. 

"Easy there, what's going on with you?" 

"Nothing!"  
  
"Usually you're a decent liar, but that's not the case right now. And that just has me even more worried." 

"Well, how would you react to being in this situation with your secret crush!" 

Nora froze, and panic started to set in as she realized what she just said. She saw Nick's face, the utter shock painfully apparent. 

"I-I mean, uh, nevermind! I'll go... check the weather outside!" 

She scrambled to stand and tried to rush off, but felt a cold, mechanical hand gently hold her wrist. She turned, seeing the confusion on Nick's face was still there, but there seemed to be something else with it. 

"Hey. You don't have to run away. It's alright, I'm not upset. Please, just sit down." 

He gave a reassuring smile, and Nora slowly moved to sit with him. 

"So, you aren't upset about this? With me?" 

"Of course not, Doll. I'm just surprised is all. I just didn't really think you were serious with all the flirty jokes and such." 

"Like the one about what you said when we were escaping Vault 114?" 

"Exactly. I thought you were just the kinda person who liked those types of jokes." Nick let out a small chuckle while briefly thinking back on that moment. 

"Well, you sound like you suspected something. When did you start putting the pieces together, my clockwork detective?" Nora let out a quiet laugh at the silly nickname.  
  
"Your clockwork detective, huh?" Nick gave a brief smirk at Nora's reaction to realizing what she said. 

"Oh my God. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut!?" 

"Who knows? Regardless, I think it's quite entertaining. Back to the matter at hand, I started to suspect it when I realized you only made those jokes around me. When that didn't change, my suspicions only grew." 

"Of course. I guess I'm just that obvious, huh?" 

"Maybe, but that isn't really so bad in my eyes."


End file.
